1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male external catheter with vacuum assist and more particularly pertains to providing a device that can be incorporated onto any male patient without worry of leaking or discomfort with a male external catheter with vacuum assist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of catheters is known in the prior art. More specifically, catheters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving urinary fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,640 to Wendler discloses a male urinary incontinence device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,308 to Sullivan et al. discloses an external male catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,874 to Riedel et al. discloses an external male catheter and applicator collar therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,190 to Novak discloses an external male urinary catheter and method and apparatus for manufacturing such a catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,427 to Bowen discloses an external male urinary catheter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a male external catheter with vacuum assist for providing a device that can be incorporated onto any male patient without worry of leaking or discomfort.
In this respect, the male external catheter with vacuum assist according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device that can be incorporated onto any male patient without worry of leaking or discomfort.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved male external catheter with vacuum assist which can be used for providing a device that can be incorporated onto any male patient without worry of leaking or discomfort. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.